1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor shear for the comminuting of particularly bulky waste materials with at least two cutting rotors, disposed parallel to each other in a housing and driven in opposite rotation directions, and where the cutting rotors are engaging like combs, wherein the cutting rotors in each case are comprising a plurality of rotor disks, furnished with cutting teeth and operating against each other and against the circumference face of the oppositely disposed shaft or, respectively, distance rings, wherein the cutting rotors are disposed successively on a shaft at a distance relative to each other.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Rotor shears are known and are employed predominantly for the comminuting of waste materials, such as bulky refuse, domestic refuse, old tires, bottles, and containers of metal, plastic, and the like. Based on the different materials contained in the bulky waste material, which are frequently very resistant and very tough, such as bulky steel parts, steel insertions in old tires and the like, there result big problems with respect to the radial forces and the axial forces to be accepted as well as with respect to wear, which in the final analysis have an adverse effect on the comminuting process and interfere substantially with the availability of a rotor shear.
It has been continuously attempted to counteract the problems of the extremely high load and of the wear, and there resulted, based on the steps proposed in the German patent DE 27 31 588 C2, providing a two-part construction of the housing, furthermore the embodiment of protective caps for the cutting teeth according to the German patent DE 39 18 657 C2 and, finally, the proposal corresponding to the German patent P 42 40 444.4-23, to employ cutting rotors with an overdimension.
Even if these solutions effect in detail improvement, at the present time, a complex solution is lacking, which substantially eliminates the above recited problems.